


In which Fry and Bender fuck

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Body admiration, Edging, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Vibration, bottom!fry, more romosexuals, oh yeah also, pudginess, they're just too much fun to write I s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: title says everything, enjoy some pudgy, soft Fry.





	In which Fry and Bender fuck

His heart was beating faster than he would've liked. It was his first time doing it with a robot after all, but he was actually less nervous when he compared it to his first time with a human. 

Maybe because it was Bender who's lap he was sitting in right now, familiar cool steel against his naked thighs. His arms were clinging around the metal man's waist while Bender's hands were rubbing his torso up and down. It felt nice, his hard and confident grip making Fry feel secure. He shifted against the touch and hummed happily. He knew Bender could be gentle but he hadn't expected him to be during sex. He wondered if he was like that with femme-bots but quickly shook away this thought.

It didn't matter. This right now was about them, that they were together, just to make each other feel good. Sadly, Fry was a bit lost in that regard. He should've done some research after all.

Bender obviously had done his, because he was massaging small circles up and down his spine which gave Fry goose bumps and made him shudder. 

He tried his best to speak through the rising arousal and embarrassment. 

"Bender, how can I-?" 

He had to stop mid-sentence when the robot scratched him over his back, his optics shooting up to meet his gaze.

"All you can do is shut your pie hole, meaty, and let the great Bender do his magic." 

He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that his robotic companion was a bit nervous himself, judging from the way his voice was wavering.

"Okay, you're the boss..." 

Fry more sighed than said, while metal fingers were running down his sides to grab onto his hips and he felt how they slyly started to pinch his love handles. Now that was embarrassing, more than anything else they had done tonight and Fry had to hug his boyfriend tighter so he could nuzzle in the crook of his non-existent neck. 

"Why're doing this, Bender....?" 

He moaned and promptly got an answer. 

"Godda feel you up real good. You don't know how long I've waited for this." 

Fry's body got pinched a bit harder which made him cry out and hide his face even more. 

"But why there?" 

Fry whined. He wasn't used to someone actually wanting to touch his pudgy midsection. If he was lucky his bed partners would usually gracefully ignore it, instead of insulting him. 

"Two reasons." Bender answered.

"First, it feels nice. Second..." 

He grabbed onto his chub harder now and let it wiggle a bit. 

"It's clearly embarrassing for you, so I'm all for it." 

Fry huffed in resignation. He should've known that Bender wasn't able to do this sort of thing without making fun of him. 

Sadly, his body reacted strongly to this kind of attention. His arousal grew, just like the bump in his underpants he was still wearing for some reason. 

"I see, you like this, don't you, Fry?" 

Bender's hands moved towards his chest and pressed against it, making Fry sit back on his calves, his arms resting on Bender's shoulders while his flushed face was exposed to the robot's gaze. His six digits slowly massaged over Fry's chest, brushing over his nipples as if per accident, squeezing and prodding around. Fry had to wiggle against this ticklish sensation, while he tried to stay quiet. He was so exposed, but he knew if he complained, Bender would just go even further. His silence made the robot speak though, so he regretted it instantly.

"I knew humans are squishy, but Fry, you're squishier than anyone I’ve ever touched, I swear." 

His blush deepened and he looked away, frowning a bit. 

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. He normally didn't mind his few extra pounds, it wasn't like he was exceptionally vain, but it was in situations like these when he wished his body was different. 

"Are you kidding me, dingus??" Bender exclaimed and then he felt the grip on him vanish and instead metal arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a hug. He reciprocated the hug carefully, listening closely to what the robot had to say.

"I love how you feel. And how you look. It's adorable!" 

The grip loosened, and then his chin got moved by a strong metallic grip, so he had to face the glowing optics once more. 

"You're cute and soft, and precious how you're sitting on me, all vulnerable like. Just like a puny human should be." 

The hands were back, massaging his body and Fry's eyes fluttered shut while he let out a happy sigh of relief and pleasure. So Bender... liked his chub? That was a first. 

"You really mean it?" Fry asked, just to be sure. 

"Duh, of course I do. I mean... after all, I lo-love you and junk, so I love every part of you! But especially your cute pudge." 

He pinched him again for emphasis. Fry had to laugh upon the robot's clumsy words. 

"Thank you Bender, that means a lot." 

He answered but his voice was soon stolen from him when a conductive plate was pressed against his lips. He felt sparks between them, making his lips tingle. Kissing Bender felt like licking a battery and it tasted strongly of iron, junk food and cigars, but Fry's mind had come to associate these sensations with comfort and happiness so he closed his eyes and let his tongue slip out a bit to produce even more sparks. They both moaned, now fully fixated on their kiss, Fry just trying to get it through his head that his partner actually liked how he looked and felt. 

The ginger pressed himself against Bender, feeling the agitation rise with each heartbeat. He pulled away a tiny bit to hush a little 

"I love you, Bender." 

He was sure he was able to hear gears speeding up when he said this and then Bender suddenly threw him down on the mattress, his legs straddled by the energised robot.

"Ooh, you've done it now, Fry. I wanted to go easy on you, but that won't happen anymore. Prepare yourself for Bender!" 

"Wh-what did I do?" 

He was genuinely confused but Bender didn't seem to be in the mood for explaining. Instead he grabbed him by his hips and ran his fingers towards his thighs, taking down the pants in the process. To his embarrassment, his suddenly exposed and half-erect penis was now in full view, a very happy Bender towering above it. 

"See, even that is adorable! Look how pink it is!" 

He commented in a rough voice while he carefully took it into his hand. Fry inhaled sharply, Bender's touch cold against his heated flesh and then he got squeezed a bit. Fry moaned, his hands trying to grab onto Bender somehow but his pose made that impossible. His hips were still on the robot's lap, so his upper body was lying further down on the mattress. Obviously he didn't have the core-strength to sit up from this position, especially when a horny robot was playing with his dangly bits.

Blood was rushing through him fast, heating up every inch of his body more and more. He probably had a pretty pathetic look on his face while he was watching his boyfriend, holding him in his grip, unmoving. 

"Bender, would you be so kind and... Move your hand...? Just a bit?" 

It was a mystery how Bender managed to grin at him sadistically with his static robotic face of his, but he did it somehow while he squeezed his dick just the tiniest bit harder. 

"You would like that, wouldn't you, monkey?" Bender rasped, and Fry just nodded fast as an answer, feeling himself getting harder. 

Then, out of nowhere, Bender's mood suddenly shifted.

"Auugh, that's not what's supposed to happen!" 

The robot yelled and let go of Fry's penis, much to his dismay. 

"Hey, what are you talking about??" He just asked, once again confused by his partner's actions. "You're supposed to become all shy and refuse to beg and everything but instead you just shamelessly tell me what you want. How _boring_!" 

Bender crossed his arms and pouted now. 

"Wha-? But... Huh??" 

Where did this come from? A second ago he had enjoyed his dick being squeezed, and now Bender was acting all awkward. He wondered if his "research" had consisted of weird underground porn, because begging was something which almost always happened in there. 

Fry scooted backwards on his bare butt and crossed his legs. He held his arms in front of him to hide his still very prominent erection at least a bit. He figured he could be taken more seriously without his dick on display. 

"Buddy, I don't think anything's _supposed_ to happen when we do this. It's just supposed to feel good."

"But I was looking forward to you begging, Fry! And now you don't." 

He was still pouting like a spoiled child. 

"Well, you haven't done anything to make me beg, yet..." 

Fry answered, now grinning a bit. He hoped his partner would pick up on the flirting. 

"You mean... Like touching you more and stuff?" 

Fry nodded and heaved himself up on his knees. Bender uncrossed his arms, instead stretching them out to welcome Fry back into his embrace. The human moved and hugged his boyfriend. He didn't even know if Bender could feel it or if it felt good for him, but he let his fingertips run over the other's back reassuringly. 

"Show me what you got, Mr. Rodriguez..." 

He whispered which finally seemed enough to get Bender out of his pouting. 

"Okay, meat-bag but don't say I didn't warn ya!" 

He heard before he got thrown on the mattress unceremoniously yet again. He wanted to protest against this harsh treatment but he didn't get the chance to, as Bender's hands were back between his legs. Fry felt his body move against the cold touch, his hips swaying to move his penis between his partner's fingers. He licked his lips in anticipation and stared into Bender's eyes. Bender stared back and then finally started to move his hand slowly up and down his length, while the other steadied itself on Fry's inner thigh. 

"Yessss..." 

He hushed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall down while he took in the sensations. His beloved Bender was touching him so intimately, and this thought alone made him more sensitive and his arousal heighten. 

"Hmnnn, Bender, this feels nice." 

He encouraged him and luckily Bender didn't tease him this time. Instead he started to move a bit faster, untypically quiet. This just made his own moans more prominent, but Fry, despite being embarrassed about the sounds he made, wouldn't hold back. Bender deserved to see him uninhibited, and he hoped he could see the robot like this as well in return. He could feel a bit of precum leak out and he gripped the bedsheets, panting shallowly. It was just a simple handjob, an inexperienced one at that, but he never felt it so intense. He opened his eyes and was startled by Bender's face just inches away from his. 

"You make good sounds, human. I think I know what you mean now." 

He massaged Fry in rolling motions and he had to buck his hips in return. 

"Do you want more, Fry?" 

He nodded again and remembered the robot's wish. Now seemed like a good time to beg. He embraced him and moaned 

"Yes, please Bender, I need more, more of you...!" 

He was just letting his thoughts out, but it seemed to make the other very happy. 

"Oh Fry, I'm gonna show you what a robot can do." 

He rasped, his voice aroused and breathless. 

"Please show me, Bender, need everything of you..."

Fry answered, helplessly clinging onto his metallic boyfriend. He could hear and feel the other chuckle, before he moved both of his hands between Fry's legs. He braced himself, felt Bender's stubby fingers slipping and sliding, lubed up from his own precum. 

Finally they positioned themselves, one hand kept holding onto his penis, the other slipped behind his balls, pressing at the soft and sensitive skin behind it. Fry gasped and rolled his hips against the hard fingers. 

"Hmnnn, Bender, feels good, please give me-" he moaned but any words after that were turned into a surprised wail when Bender started to vibrate. 

**Strongly.**

All of his strength instantly vanished as his body was turned into pudding. His hands couldn't hold onto him anymore and instead grabbed the bedsheets again and twisted them frantically. The strong vibrations shook his whole body, with the most intense waves being directly between his legs. Fry lost any and all self-control right there and then. He felt Bender's fingers squeezing him tighter while vibrating away and all he could do was yell and moan and stammer incoherent words of desperation. It almost felt like he was on fire but in the most pleasurable way possible. 

Just like that, Bender had turned him into a mess, probably not unlike the porn he had watched. The fingers further down pressed against the sensitive skin, making him feel the vibrations even stronger, almost as if they were inside of him, making him roll his hips against the others hands while he was opening his legs wider to give him full access. 

"Thaaaat's it, baby spread your legs for me." 

Bender's voice reached his eardrums and Fry tried to answer but all that came out was: 

"Aaah, B-Bender, so good...! Please....!" 

"Please what, meat-bag? I need clearer instructions." 

Bender tried to seem calm but even in the state Fry was in he could tell that the robot was immensely aroused himself. Fry wasn't able to answer his question though as his brain turned into mush by the powerful vibrations. 

He was left with pleading moans but apparently that wasn't enough for Bender.  
With a soft click he stopped vibrating and Fry's body was instantly deprived of any stimulation. He groaned loudly and frustrated. 

"Bender, what the _fuck_??" 

He growled at him, his eyes able to focus again. His boyfriend grinned gleefully, as if someone just told him he won a year's supply of Lörbrau. 

"I just want you to beg properly, and with the vibration that's not possible! Be a good boy and say what you wanted to say, don't make me wait!" 

Fry glared angrily at him. He thought they were over this but he should've known that an obsession of Bender wouldn't just go away like that. With a long sigh he finally gave in, making sure to be as seductive and needy as possible. He pushed his hips against the others touch, put his hands over his head and stretches his body out on the mattress, his eyes fixated on the other's optics. The robot stared at him blankly when Fry finally spoke in the sultriest voice he could muster. 

"Pleeaaase, Bender, make me cum!" 

He felt rather ridiculous but it seemed to please the robot so he continued. 

"I need your touch Bender, I need you! Please don't let me wait any longer!" 

"Do you like when I vibrate?" 

Fry nodded. 

"Feels amazing..." 

"So you want more?" 

"I always want more of you Bender, always want you..." 

Fry was so close and spilling out his feelings like that just added to it. Not long and he'd just cum in Bender's hand, because of his own words.

"In that case..." His tormentor began and then the vibrations were back again. 

Fry's primed nerves were suddenly overloaded with stimulation which took his breath away. His mouth was open in a silent cry and he was stiffening his whole body against the pressure of Bender's hands. Somewhere far away he could hear his voice saying something offensive, but he didn't care, because he was so so close now. It was like all the arousal and built up crashed into a wall violently, rendering him unable to speak or move. He was literally at Bender's mercy and he prayed to whatever it was out there that he wouldn't tease him further. 

The vibrations made him feel as if his body was melting, his penis was burning with need and oozing precum and he tried to talk in some way just to be able to tell Bender how close he was, but to no avail. Fry squeezed his eyes shut and let his body press more against his lover's touch who pushed harder against him in return. 

This finally granted him release, each and every nerve in him firing, his mind going blank, a pathetic whimper all he could articulate. He was shuddering with the intensity, feeling how his muscles contracted in strong waves. His sperm dropped down his penis and hips, Bender's fingers becoming a bit more slippery while he kept on pressing the last bit out of him. This orgasm felt like it was lasting ages, but finally his body sank onto the sheets, completely spent and exhausted. 

He just lay there, panting, feeling how Bender pulled away to return with a piece of cloth to wipe him down some. 

"I forgot how messy you humans are." 

A grumbly voice said, and Fry just smiled. 

"It's your fault." 

He mumbled and wasn't even certain if Bender heard him. He cracked his eyes open a bit and noticed the tears which were streaming from them. He wiped them away with his arm to be able to see his boyfriend. The mattress shifted a bit when Bender sat down and Fry reached out to grab his hand. 

"Fry, gross! I was just holding your dick with that!" 

Unimpressed, Fry held it tighter. 

"Don't really care. Can you stay with me for a bit?" 

He asked him, still panting slightly. Bender was clearly flustered but stayed nonetheless. 

"Uhm, sure, dorkward, but don't make this too gay now." 

He mumbled while he let the human cuddle with his arm. 

Fry grasped onto it tightly, curling up beside his robot, humming contently when Bender pulled a blanket over him.


End file.
